


A Lesson on Need

by webcricket



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 05:11:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8388559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/webcricket/pseuds/webcricket
Summary: Short one-shot fluff piece - Cas makes a move, awkwardly, because he's Cas.





	

Dean shrugged into his jacket as he headed for the garage, “Sammy! Bus is leaving!”

Cas was trailing not far behind, casting a glance over his shoulder down the hall before jogging to catch up to the older Winchester, “But how do you know Y/N feels this way?”

Dean stopped and faced the angel, clapping a hand on his shoulder, “Because, Einstein, Y/N is a young, gorgeous, charming, virile…,” he paused, licking his lips and shaking his head, “She’s a girl with needs - needs that aren’t being met when she stays in the bunker watching The Notebook with you on a Friday night when she could be taking names at the bar and scratching a certain itch. The only explanation is she likes you.”

“Uh, hey Cas,” Sam trotted by and looked between Cas and his brother, “You give him the talk?” He arched his eyebrows in Cas’s direction.

Dean popped a square foil packet into Cas’s coat pocket, squeezed his shoulder and winked, “Go get her cowboy.”

Features perplexed, Cas stood there watching the brothers walk away - no more enlightened than he was before he asked Dean the question.

* * * * *

You set the piping hot bowl of buttery popcorn on the coffee table and settled into the corner of the couch wondering where Cas had got to. With a shrug you turned on the movie, pulling your feet under your body for warmth.

“Y/N, I brought you these,” Cas was suddenly beside the couch, proffering a cozy pair of socks, “I thought you might need them.”

“Thanks Cas!” You eagerly accepted the socks and pulled them over your icy toes as Cas sat on the other corner of the couch. You smiled over at him, not that he ever looked at ease, but tonight he looked unusually uncomfortable, “Hope you don’t mind, I picked another rom-com – Dean won’t let me watch them when he’s here.”

“I always enjoy your choices,” he gave you a small smile before fixing his eyes on the TV.

You sighed contentedly and returned your focus to the movie, lazily stuffing popcorn into your mouth. After a few bites, you realized you forgot to grab a drink.

Before you could move, Cas was standing, “Do you need a drink?”

You looked at him, mid-chew, and nodded, wondering if he’d read your thoughts.

After a couple of minutes, he returned with your favorite beverage – setting it carefully on a coaster in front of you. You were pleased to see that he remembered such a trivial detail about you - he wasn’t as aloof as you thought.

“Thank you, again,” you gladly took a swig while moving to the middle of the couch to sit closer to the angel and take advantage of his warmth. You placed the bowl of popcorn between you, knowing Cas wouldn’t eat any, but feeling like you should give him the option rather than assume.

As the movie ran on, you began to sense Cas staring at you. It was more than his usual super intense gaze, and it was beginning to make you squirm.

You pivoted your head to meet his eyes, “What’s up?”

He looked away, in what you almost pegged as embarrassment, his cheeks flushed ever so slightly pink as he returned his blue eyes to yours, “I was wondering,” he gulped, “If you needed anything else?”

You crinkled your face into a confused grin, “Cas, seriously, what’s going on here? Not that I don’t appreciate the extra attention, but this is awkward, even for you.”

He looked away shyly, absent-mindedly picking at the cushion of the couch, “Dean told me that you have needs that aren’t being met when you stay here in the bunker…with me.”

“Dean told you that, did he?” You snorted a laugh through your nose.

He turned to face you, a look of complete earnestness on his face, “Is there an itch you need scratched?”

Your hand shot to your mouth and you leaned back trying and failing to stifle your giggling. Cas could only stare back at you, head cocked, wondering what was so funny.

After a moment you recovered your wits, and tucking your legs under yourself kneeled on the couch to face him, “Cas, uh, that doesn’t mean what you think it means.”

“Dean said…,” he began and you placed a finger against his lips to shush him.

“That I like you?” You raised your eyebrows questioningly.

He nodded, adorably crossing his eyes for split second to look at your finger against his lips.

“And that I have needs?” You tilted your head askance.

He nodded again.

You pursed your lips and sat back, dropping your finger from his lips and bringing your hand to rest lightly on his thigh, “He wasn’t lying,” you smiled wryly, “What else did he say?”

Cas was silent and wide-eyed as he fumbled in his coat pocket before producing the condom Dean had put in there.

“Of course,” you grinned, grabbing the foil packet as you leaned your body in closer to Cas, using his thigh for support and gazing deep into his blue eyes, “And what do you need, Castiel?”

The angel’s surprised eyes flitted from yours to your delicate pink parted lips and back again as he tentatively crossed the distance, softly brushing your lips with a kiss.

You hummed approval, moving your hand further up his thigh, “Looks like we both need the same thing.”

With that his hand tangled into your hair as he crashed his lips back to yours, gently rolling you back onto the couch.


End file.
